1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to automobile antennas.
2. Description of the Known Technology:
Plastic materials, such as polycarbonate (PC) and polymethyl methyacrylate (PMMA), are currently being used in the manufacturing of numerous automotive parts and components, such as B-pillars, headlamps, and sunroofs. Automotive window modules represent an emerging application for these plastic materials because of various advantages in the areas of styling/design, weight savings, and safety/security. More specifically, plastic materials offer the automotive manufacturer the ability to reduce the complexity of the window assembly through the integration of functional components into the molded plastic module as well as to distinguish their vehicle from a competitor's vehicle by increasing overall design and shape complexity. The use of light weight plastic window modules may facilitate both a lower center of gravity for the vehicle and improved fuel economy. Additionally, plastic window modules increase the overall safety of a vehicle by enhancing the retention of occupants during a rollover accident.
Until recently, telecommunication systems present in an automobile were limited to a few systems, mainly the analog radio reception (AM/FM bands). The most common solution for these systems is a typical whip antenna mounted on the car roof or body. The current tendency in the automotive sector is to reduce the aesthetic and aerodynamic impact due to these antennas by lowering their profiles and embedding them in the vehicle structure. Furthermore, a major integration of several telecommunication services into a single antenna would help to reduce the manufacturing costs or the damages due to vandalism and car wash equipments.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an antenna system that features minimal aesthetic or aerodynamic impact, protection from vandalism and is cost effective to manufacture.